This invention relates to the dehydrohalogenation of a .beta.-haloethyldibromobenzene. More particularly, this invention relates to the dehydrohalogenation of a .beta.-haloethylhalobenzene in an aqueous alcoholic alkaline medium using a phase transfer catalyst.